


Wanna Be With You Forever

by yerin_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerin_xo/pseuds/yerin_xo
Summary: The cheesiest thing I have ever written. Or: Just admit it, deep down you also want to marry Park Chanyeol.(Chanyeol proposing to you. I made myself very emotional while writing this. Oh my god I hope Chanyeol is happy and will get married some day and- and I will shut up now. enjoy.)





	Wanna Be With You Forever

Chanyeol had put a lot of thoughts into this. Like, so many thoughts that he had neglected other things over it. Like eating and sleep. Which had led to him performing not as great as usual on stage. Which had led to the other members being really worried.

“If you don’t ask her soon I will do it”, Baekhyun had threatened his best friend, when Chanyeol threw a minor fit at dance practice. He had been so busy thinking about how he wanted to propose to you that he had stumbled over a bottle and fallen face first into a mirror.

Sehun was cackling in the background while Chen and Xiumin had helped him up. Or tried to. Because Chanyeol just wanted to sit on the floor and be an emotional mess.

“But I want this to be perfect for her! She is perfect! This needs to be perfect as well, because she deserves it. I just love her so much!”

“Well, first of all, I saw her falling down the stairs yesterday. She isn’t perfect. And neither are you, if I might add. You were so busy laughing that you fell down after her”, Chen said, a grin on his face.

Even Chanyeol had to crack a smile at that. “So that is point number one. What is point number two?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to make fun of you”, Chen said and shrugged. “No, sorry, just kidding. I am just saying… it doesn’t need to be perfect. It needs to be real. She loves you, and she loves you the way you are. Whatever you do, it will be great”, Chen smiled and stretched out his hand again to pull Chanyeol on his feet, and this time he let him.

“But please, for the sake of our career and our sanity, just do it soon”, Baekhyun added, rubbing his temples.

 

“Oh, so that is how you got that bruise on your forehead”, you laughed and pressed Chanyeol’s hand when Baekhyun told the story at his best man speech at your wedding.

“This is so embarrassing. Next time someone else should do this”, Chanyeol murmured, a little pink in his cheeks.

“Next time? Honey, I think you are forgetting this is a ‘for your whole life thing’”, you laughed and Chanyeol blinked a little confused before laughing as well.

“Yah, lovebirds! Could you please listen to me? I spent quite some time on writing this speech?!”, Baekhyun asked loudly and you and Chanyeol shot apart, causing the guests at your wedding to laugh at how cute you were.

“Thank you. Now, fast forward one week: Chanyeol still hadn’t managed up the bravery to ask her. Our managers were getting pissed. Everybody was getting worried. Especially the lovely bride. So what did we, his best friends do?”

 

“You did what?!”, Chanyeol almost screeched at Baekhyun and Chen. The two of them did not look guilty at all.

“We stole your phone, told her you had something important you wanted to discuss and invited her to Suho’s place because that is where you first met”, Baekhyun replied calmly.

“But..but…I didn’t prepare anything! I don’t know what to say! This is horrible!”, Chanyeol rambled, while gesturing with his hands. And almost hitting Chen in the face.

“Can you please ask him to stop that before I crash the car”, Chen said.

“Please crash the car. Dying would be less painful than being rejected”, Chanyeol said while visibly deflating in his seat.

“I love how you are always so rational and calm and not dramatic. At all”, Baekhyun sighed.

“Alright, we are here. Alive and well. I was doubting it along the way”;,Chen announced a few minutes later as he parked the car.

“I am not getting out of this car”, Chanyeol said and crossed his arms.

“Oh, you don’t have to. We are just gonna drag you out. And we brought reinforcements”, Chen said with a sweet smile, while Suho, Sehun and Kyungsoo stepped out the front door.

“Lay couldn’t make it, but he sent his bodyguard”, Baekhyun explained from the backseat.

“The scary one?”, Chanyeol asked.

“Yupp.”  
“I hate you all. I’m gonna leave the band.”

 

“Now, he did not leave the band. By the way, you all should listen to our new single, it’s great and- and, sorry Mrs. Park Chanyeol, I was getting distracted there for a second”, Baekhyun finished the sentence at your glare, causing the guests to laugh again.

“Now. he also didn’t leave the car. Not willingly, at that. So we kind of beat him up and dragged him inside, like any truly loving friends would do.”

 

“I think you broke my arm. I need to go to the hospital.”

“Bullshit, you are being dramatic. And you almost kicked Kyungsoo in the dick, you should be glad that you are still alive”, Sehun said, arms crossed and standing in front of the door to block Chanyeol’s path.

The other band member’s (and Lay’s scary bodyguard) where lighting candles and decorating the room with roses.

“I’m so gonna jump out the window”, Chanyeol sighed while leaning back on the couch.

And then the doorbell rang. And everybody just panicked for a second.

“Calm down!”, Suho used his leader voice and it went silent.

“Chen, Baekhyun, collect the stuff we couldn’t decorate anymore. Sehun, get the music. Kyungsoo, get Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol protested as Kyungsoo grabbed his neck to stop him from escaping.

“Chanyeol. Breathe. It will be fine. She loves you so much, and you love her very much. Today will be the first one of many, many happy days. Okay?”

Chanyeol took a deep breath as the other ones expectantly looked at him.

“..okay.”

There were a few short cheers, then Sehun had finally managed to put up the music.

“Okay…so, how do we leave now?”, Baekhyun asked.

“Uhm… this apartment has only one door. So, front door it is”, Joonmyeon said, while another ring from the doorbell was heard.

So with a few last cheering words (“Fighting, hyung!”, “Try not to cry for once!”, “I am so going to put all of this into my best man speech!”) the other ones left.

You had met them- grinning very self-satisfied- in front of the door.

“Is everything okay? I got Chanyeol’s message! Is he fine?”, you asked a little breathless after hurrying there.

“Just go inside, he will explain”, Suho said and patted your back.

And then they had pushed you inside.

And then there were so many of your favourite flowers, and candles, and a very, very nervous Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol…what?”, your voice cracked a little as you took another step into the room.

“Hi”, he said a little nervous as he took a step forward.

“I… hi”, you couldn’t help but smile.

“I…I didn’t really have time to prepare this. But.. you.. you mean so much to me, okay? I love you. I love you so much that it makes me dizzy everytime I look at you. That day when we met at Suho’s party and you wore that dress I just- I thought I just would have to ask you out, or I would feel sorry for the rest of my life. And when you said yes… I thought that was the happiest moment of my life. But after that… it just kept getting better. When you smile at me my heart just does that weird thing where I always think I am probably dying right now, but who cares, it was worth it. And…and when I can hold you in my arms nothing else matters. And remember that day when you helped me to paint my apartment? And you used your brush to get paint all over my sweater? And when you were laughing so much you almost fell over? That day I thought that I had never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life. And I knew I wanted to spent the rest of my life with you. So..”

He took a deep breath, got down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket.

“Will you spend your life with me?”

For a second there was a silence, and it was the heaviest and most deafening silence Chanyeol had heard in his life.

And then you couldn’t keep back your sobs anymore

“Oh my god. Chanyeol…yes, of course, I want to. I”- the next second he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you, like he had never kissed you before.

And somehow you were still crying, and laughing, and there were tears in his eyes as he wiped your cheeks dry.

 

“So, fast forward another 20 minutes, which Chanyeol did not tell me about. I wonder why. Anyways, when they finally left Joonmyeon’s apartment again, they both looked somewhat high. And very very happy. Now, all jokes aside… Mr. and Mrs. Park; I would like to make a toast. To your marriage. To your happiness. To your love. To the rest of your lives. May they be long, and filled with everything you could possibly wish for. And kids. Because I will be an awesome uncle. Cheers.”


End file.
